You Walked In, And My Heart Went Boom
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Sanders Sides song-fic based off of Helpless from the musical Hamilton. Patton/Virgil and Roman/Logan. Patton and Roman are the Sanders brothers, and they meet Logan and Virgil at a ball. Rated T jic.


**A/N: Eyyy another one!**

 **Please enjoy, this combines a bit of Hamilton with the Sanders Sides. The plot is based off the song Helpless from the musical.**

 **I don't own any of these characters or the song that inspired this fic, those go to Thomas Sanders and Lin-Manuel Miranda respectively. They're both amazing. :)**

 **Please enjoy!**

Patton looked around the ballroom whilst watching his brother, Roman, show off his might and his handsomeness. Patton smiled at him. Always the center of attention, the drama queen of their group of siblings, Roman.

Patton's glasses-ed eyes fell upon a man on the edge of the crowd, whom was just entering. His coat was black with a bright blue trim. He also wore glasses. He was stoic as he maneuvered around, tailed by another, slightly shorter man in black and purple, who seemed uncomfortable. The purple fellow and Patton's eyes met briefly.

 _Wow, I can see so much in there. It's like a treasure chest!_ Patton thought. He felt a flutter in his chest.

The man in blue spoke some words to his purple friend, who nodded and split off to go sulk in a corner somewhere.

Patton tapped on Roman's shoulder. His brother turned. "What could it be, Patton, I was just looking about at all the exquisite people around." Roman quirked an eyebrow.

"See that guy over there?" Patton began to point to the man in purple but his finger landed on the man in blue.

Roman gave the man in blue a once-over, an impressed look washing over his face. "Why yes, he looks quite dashing indeed. Why do you ask?"

"He caught my eye and I want to go say hi. But I'm nervous about meeting new people. What should I do?" Patton didn't know that Roman had missed his point's target.

"Have no fear, young brother of mine! I shall fetch him." Roman strode off towards the man.

Patton watched as the two, later three conversed. The purple man looked over at Patton briefly. Their eyes met again. Patton's heart beat sped up a bit. _Yep, he's a keeper. Definitely could use some cheering up!_

Roman brought the blue-coated man over to Patton.

"I'm Patton Sanders, nice to meet you!" He spoke cheerfully.

"Hello," the blue man said emotionlessly. "Good to make your acquaintance." He then heard the last name. "Sanders?"

"Ah, this is my brother, you see," Roman explained, his and the man's hands still together. He gestured grandiosely at Patton.

"Oh, I see. I'm Logan." Logan offered his hand for Patton to shake, letting go of Roman's.

Patton accepted the handshake too enthusiastically. Logan raised an eyebrow at him. Patton blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just... happy to meet you!"

"Hm, you do seem that way." Logan looked him over, at his combed brown hair and joyous expression. "Say, would you like to meet someone else? I'm sure you'll simply _adore_ him."

"Sure! I'm always up for meeting new friends." Patton smiled. _Yes!_ he thought.

Logan nodded. He left and grabbed his purple friend from the corner, who protested. He brought him over to the Sanders brothers. "Virgil, say hello."

Virgil had his hands in the pockets of his coat. "Meh." He shrugged.

"He's not one to talk much," Logan said.

"When I do, it's always something depressing. Better I keep my mouth shut." Virgil began to walk away, looking at the floor.

Patton looked at Virgil as he started to leave. _What a nice name. Different, which is nice,_ he thought. He walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Don't leave yet! I didn't get to say my name."

"I don't really care what your name is. I just want to leave..." Virgil pried Patton's hand off of his shoulder. "Go away."

"Now Virgil, don't act that way in front of new potential allies," Logan chided. Logan didn't think of people as friends but as assets.

"Shut up, Logan, you can't be the boss of me all the time," Virgil retorted. He headed towards the exit again.

Patton followed him. "I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable...is a there anyway I can fix it?"

"Look, it's not you...you seem alright." Virgil shrugged. "It's Logan. He's so pushy all the time."

"I'm sure we can all be friends..." Patton looked back at Roman and Logan, who were chatting. Roman seemed quite smitten. Logan was blushing slightly.

"I don't know..." Virgil looked at the ground. "I tend to drive people off."

Patton, without thinking, put his finger under Virgil's chin, lifted it slightly and looked him in the eyes. The flutter returned again and he smiled. "You haven't driven me or Roman off, have you?"

"Well, no..." Virgil sighed loudly. "Fiiiine. I'll stay."

Patton grinned. "Great!" He took Virgil's hand and led him back over to Roman and Logan, blushing slightly as he did so.

Logan looked disapprovingly at Virgil. Roman whispered to Patton, "Why didn't you let that little emo nightmare leave?"

"He needed some encouragement, and he makes me get little butterflies in my tummy in a good way. How's it going with Logan?"

"He's handsome, no question, but he's a bit of a bore," Roman admitted. "I think I can get him to liven up a bit." He smirked.

"I think I can do the same with Virgil," Patton whispered back.

"So it's settled."

The two brothers nodded at each other. Logan and Virgil appeared to have been conversing as well. "The nights still young, gents. Shall we dance?" Roman asked with a sly smile.

"Dancing, while a form of exercise, often has the ability to tarnish one's reputation if one attempts it without proper training. So no, I will not dance," Logan said.

"Dancing is such a happy thing. Therefore it's not my thing." Virgil frowned.

The Sanders brothers looked at each other, smiled/smirked, and grabbed their respective love interest by the hand and swept them to the dance floor.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review. :)**


End file.
